


Trenton's heroes

by McPetra197



Series: Trent's Heroes [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McPetra197/pseuds/McPetra197
Summary: My Original Character Trenton Wiseman has found a way to travel from Universe to Universe kidnapping heroes and enslaving them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the journey of Trenton Wiseman Enslaving his first hero Ben Tennyson.

For many years the world had been aware of the existence of alien life. Six years ago numerous events occurred within the United states due to numerous aliens. However these events where amplified by the alien tyrant Vilgax who attempted to obtain a powerful device known as the omnitrix. However through sheer luck or perhaps destiny a young boy of ten years came across it. His name was Ben Tennyson and he was infused with the omnitrix. This alien device allowed him to change into numerous alien species from DNA stored within. With this power he was able to stop and vanquish the tyrant. But five years after that the human race was at a secret war with the alien force known as the Highbreed. It was through this conflict that the majority of humanity became aware of aliens and Ben Tennyson's amazing abilities. At the current time, one year after that war Ben is a national hero and basically a celebrity. Together with cousin and powerful witch Gwen and former nemesis Kevin he defends the Earth. But how will he fair against a simple human opponent. After beating hundreds of types of aliens some with the ability to cripple and destroy cities one man shouldn't be much trouble. Even with his allies away on vacation he doesn't see it as much of a problem.       

Ben had mostly come to terms with Gwen and Kevin being a couple. However despite being a bit uneasy about it to say the least he knew Gwen could take care of herself and Kevin had for certain changed. As they headed off on a road trip for a few days Ben was left to keep order in his home town of Bellwood. Having received word of a possible alien related threat in town Ben was on the move. Being a Plumber as well he managed to keep up with intel around the area. This one piece talked about some strange signals and messages of unknown purpose. Most Plumbers looked it over and noticing no real issues worked it down to some mixed radio signals or similar interference. As it posed no danger to them of the planet it was rendered as an extremely minor threat. But built up and on tension, possibly due to Gwen and Kevin, Ben went out to investigate basically hoping to find trouble. After all if there was one thing he was capable of doing it was finding trouble anywhere he went. Some could say he brought it on himself.     

Having brought himself to the area of this strange signal Ben wandered up to the fence line and saw numerous warehouses. He smirked to himself.   
"So this is where it is? Seems like a perfect place for a villain to hide." He says with a slight cocky smirk. Wandering through the fence gate he begins looking at all the warehouse doors. Tapping the omnitrix he had a signal pulsing out hoping to assist him in tracking the strange signal. He could turn into an alien and quickly search each building with ease. But considering how quiet it had been an on foot search in his human form would be best. Take up the most time and let him consider what it could be. Even if it was just something like some basic human drug dealers he could do some good and have some good fun. But this was unlikely. Still another option. As he entered the first set of doors he looks inside the empty warehouse. It was quiet and eerie as expected. Nothing inside but a few storage boxes and forklifts. Spending about ten minutes inside he found nothing. The omnitrix beeped and gently moved in a direction towards the side. "Got something." He smirks cockily as he runs outside. The pulse is emanating from three warehouses up and on the left. Running out he starts to speed up as he heads to the building in question. Touching the omnitrix it pulses rapidly as he disables it having found what he wanted. "Seems like here." He says pushing the doors open slowly. Unaware of what he's in for. 

Opening the doors Ben gazes around the room. It seemed like the others. Several large storage crates and forklifts around the open and echoing room. Wandering around Ben's green jacket gently blows as the cool air within is rushed around from the warmer outside air. He wanders in with his hand over the omnitrix ready to go alien should the need arise. Unaware to Ben the one who was causing this already knew he was there. A man with golden eyes and brown hair listened from behind some boxes. The crates near the back concealed him in a clearing. With his thin and slender jaw he smirks.   
"Where are you?" Ben asks allowed in hopes that he would bring out his search. The mysterious man wanders over and smirking. Still just out of sight until Ben turns the corner and in the corner of his eye sees the man. He simply smirks down to the green wearing hero. "So you're the one whose been setting off that signal?" Ben asks. The man nods. "You got a name?" He asks still with hand on the omnitrix.   
"Trenton Wiseman." He smiles and points to him. "You my friend are an interesting one. Something the Plumbers considered minuscule and arguably a bit of static you felt the urge to investigate." He wanders slowly towards Ben.   
"Keep your distance." Ben warns glaring down. "Almost sounds like you wanted me specifically." He says a bit concerned. Trenton wiggles his finger.   
"Ah ah ah. That would be a little much to say. Maybe I did maybe I'm just bored." He wanders to the left and sits on a box. "So why did you come? Any reason in particular?" Ben smirks almost enjoying this.  
"Maybe I was just bored and thought a little field work would help. Or maybe I realized there was more to this then you're letting on. So I'm gonna give you one more chance. Tell me what this is all about?" He says pointing to him as he moves his hand from his wrist.   
"I wish I could say but why yell it? Come closer. I don't bite and I think you can deal with me should I attack. I mean you have those aliens or something. Like that Humungousaur thing you showed on the news." Trenton's cocky inflation of Bens ego seemed to work. Ben did know he could easily crush this guy who just seemed human.   
"Fine." Ben says wandering over looking around the area. No traps or anything. It was strange as this guy was simply a random human in a warehouse. Far from a common sight for someone trying to trap Ben. But not exactly something new. Only question was what are his reasons. This is what Ben would find out. 

Ben wandered over with a look of content in his eyes yet a small amount of caution. He wasn't going to let himself be attacked or jumped so he kept his eyes scanning for anyone else. Trenton smiled and sat back on the box.   
"So why did you want me here already?" Ben asks wandering up. "Clearly you knew no one else would be sent." He taps his foot softly as he reaches up to the boxes. Trenton smirks and looks up.  
"Oh really? Well no getting anything past the worlds greatest hero. The most powerful and heroic human currently known." He says gazing up as if day dreaming. Ben snaps his fingers.   
"Oi don't doze off." He looks up to Ben smirking.  
"Sorry. Just easy enough to do." He says rubbing his shoulder. "Now back to the explanation. I couldn't have seen a better person. You're perfect, Look at you. That lovely brown hair. Those glorious green eyes and above all lovely arms." He winks to him. Ben was wide eyed. "What're you doing? Flirting with me?" He says raising an eyebrow. His expression confused and a little concerned. Trenton just smiles back. A faint glimmer in his golden eyes.   
"Maybe. Or maybe I'm simply explaining you're here for a reason. So shut up and let me finish." He grins. Ben slams his fist down.   
"Quit the garbage and get to it before I simply go alien and beat it out of you." He says with an aggressive move. Trenton smiles and looks over.   
"Ok sorry. How about we get back to it and why don't you sit back. Relax a little?" He suggests smiling. Ben looks around and at the box. He sits back down on the wooden box looking over. Trenton smirks seeing his command working and knowing it's already working. "See feels better." He smiles. Ben rolls his eyes.  
"Hurry up."   
"Fine fine." Trenton dives him the final piece of info. "See I'm recruiting. For my personal group. You Ben would be the cherry on the cake. Sweet and a glorious part on top full of seed." He snickers. "So why don't you relax a bit and start trusting me a bit?" Ben has his hand away from the omnitrix.   
"What do you mean with all that? Do you want me as some kind of trophy because that ain't happening!" He snaps. Trenton bursts out laughing and falls back a bit. He looks up to Ben.   
"You idiot." He says with a devious grin. "You're already mine." He looks at Ben grinning devilishly.   
"What are you talking about? I've had it." He goes to activate his great device and go alien.   
"No, stop!" Trenton snaps. Ben then lowers his hand. He looks wide eyed.  
"What?" He says confused. Trenton pulls up a small pendent like item. It's a black orb with a surrounded and flat shining steel ring.   
"Just focus." Trenton says gently swinging it.      

Ben was confused by the order. Why was he doing as this lunatic told him? Why would he be focusing on this pendent. On this pretty and entrancing item. He felt his eyes follow. Swaying with the distant motion. The smooth movements of the glistening pendent brought in his attention.   
"Whats this about?" He questions. Trenton smirks and continues swaying it.   
"It's about your destiny, your future. Your future for me." Trenton smiles and keeps it in his eye sight. "Now Ben I need you to relax and listen to me." Bens eyes were focused and his eye lids relaxing.   
"My future?" He asks gently swaying with the swinging pendent. Trenton keeps his devilish smirk.   
"Yea your future. The truth about what you are. You're a hero after all. Heroes themselves belong to me. That's true." He smirks. Ben kept swaying seemingly mesmerized by the hypnotic item.   
"Heroes belonging to you?" He questions unable to stop swaying. "Why would we. Would they listen to you?" He seems to not question his focused attention but he doesn't try to move it. Trenton chuckles.  
"Because you want to. You love listening to me Ben. My voice is law." He says swaying some more. "You love to listen and obey." He keeps moving closer and locking his eyes with Bens. "Just obey and trust me." He says with his same grin. The pendant continuing to swing side to side.   
"Why do I want to?" Ben questions as his eyes begin to feel heavy and slump slightly.   
"Because you want to. Serving like the good slave you are is all you ever wanted. Serving me. Serving your master." Trenton keeps repeating implanting the idea.  
"Serving my master?" Ben questions as the idea becomes stronger. Trenton nods and remains right in his face.  
"Yea trusting me. Obeying me. You're dominant master." He says smirking some more. Bens nostrils widen as Trenton approaches. His scent effecting him. Trenton winks at him. "My scent got you huh? It's my cologne. Hypnotic isn't it?" He says as if talking down. Ben swayed and his whole expression looked tired and dizzy.  
"Your smell? Is that how?" He says sleepily. Trenton nods.  
"That's how I got you when you arrived. Now submit whats left of your mind." He says gently spinning the item more.   
"Submit? No. I, I'm a hero?" Ben says unsure.   
"You where a hero. Now you're my slave. My obedient and trusting slave." The fiery resistance that was in Bens eyes seems to have faded.  
"Your obedient and trusting slave." He says as if complying and not questioning. Trenton nods seeing as he had Ben in his complete control.   
"Yes. My boy." He grins.   

Trenton was overjoyed. He had done it. He had captured the worlds greatest hero. He laughed and with an evil grin stroked Bens face. Bens eyes where hazy and his expression dopey and very far zoned out. He looked Ben over and wondered where to start. He had so many options. But while looking him over he saw the perfect starting point. He sat back and undid the button on his jeans.   
"Ok Ben time to serve. Lets start by you removing your clothing. Take it off slowly and bring it to me." Ben immediately stood and took off his green jacket sitting it on the box to his side. His black shirt was next. Pulling it up and over his head Trenton got a good look at his body. Toned and fit like the worlds best hero should. Trenton groped himself enjoying the little display. Be put the shirt and and moved to his shoes. Undoing them they slid off and he put them to his side followed with socks inside them. His feet where now exposed to Trenton's wide eyed delight. Bens feet where clean and gorgeous. His toes gently wiggling on the cold ground and soft looking soles as he lifted them. Trenton couldn't help but lick his lips. Finally were Bens pants. Ben fondled with the zip for a minute but finally got it down and the button undone. He slid them down exposing his white briefs. Trenton was not hiding anything his pants where bulging like a tent. He clearly was enjoying it. Finally Ben removed his briefs. Pulling them off and putting them with his Pants Trenton saw his full prize. Bens currently flaccid member being two inches bounced around. Trenton smirked and chuckled a bit realizing he was bigger. Ben had a nice light colored and small bush on his crotch with nice and full looking balls. Clearly the hero didn't empty them as often as would be thought. Ben then came wandering over in trance as he put the clothes next to Trenton. "Very good boy. Now how about you remove my clothes. I think yours would look better on me." Ben nods.  
"They'll look better on you." He says in his tranced out tone. Trenton stands and raises his arms letting Ben lift his shirt off. He had a similar form to Ben. Young and highly fit. He was toned but not a bulging wall of bicep. He shivered lightly as the naked Ben stripped him. Ben then put the shirt to the side and kneeling down undid his shoes and pulled them off putting them to the side. Bens then removed his socks. Trentons feet where a bit bigger then Bens but kept the same clean and soft feel. Finally was his favorite part. The pants. As Trenton was stripped he put on Bens, albeit slightly small clothes on. He already had the jacket and shirt and now would have his pants removed. As Ben undid the zip he wiggled the pants over the massive bulge. When they came down Trentons underpants where all that stood between Ben and his masters length. Trenton smirked.   
"Last part." He grinned. Ben then pulled down his underpants. It then came flopping out. Trentons seven inches flopped into Bens face. Thinking about it Trenton decided no to wear anymore but instead move immediately to the fun. He sat back and put up his feet. "Now Ben. How about you worship and lick my gorgeous feet." He says putting them in Bens face.   
"Gorgeous feet." He moans and hops onto the lowest part of his knees. He begins rubbing them in each hand before moving onto the right one. His tongue out and mouth open he begins suckling on his right big toe. Trenton moaned softly as Bens warm mouth did its job. Suckling his manly toes. He was prepared and about to have a lot of fun with Ben, as he grasped his firm member stroking gently. 

Trenton moaned and wiggled his toes as Ben moved along them. Sucking each one with gusto. Having his feet played with was one of his favorite things. Frankly in life there was only one thing he preferred to have sucked and he would make Ben reach that soon enough. With his hands massaging his thirsting length Trenton watched Ben suckle.   
"Such a good hero. Keep licking. Get in the spaces between." He smirks some more. Ben keeps his sucking going. His tongue moves down and licks the soles. His ability with his licking and foot worship was great. Either all due to the hypnosis or a deep rooted desire to please men. Ben pushes both feet tightly side by side and pops the two big toes into his mouth. Bobbing his head and suckles the large toes. "Hmm. So good." He mumbles with a pleasurable moan. Trenton wiggled his toes and enjoyed the warm interior of Bens mouth. He however was getting tired of stroking himself and thought he has seen enough of Bens sucking capability. "That's enough Ben. Time for you to kneel at attention." He commands. The words washed over Bens mind like a wave of pleasure. "Now time to pleasure me how I deserve. Time to enjoy your masters loving and powerful shaft." He says rubbing the tip as his erection stood tall with legs spread a bit. Ben moved up and gazed at it glassy eyed for a minute before reaching for it. Trenton slapped his hand. "I said please like I deserve! Which means your mouth." He glares. Ben nods and leans forward to lick it. His smooth and wet tongue feels good on the warm cock. Tingling up as its cooling touch hits. Bens wanting mouth engulfs his masters hard cock. Swallowing it down he takes it all in. The first four inches in his mouth as he drools lightly and suckles. Trenton pushes his head down. "Good hero. Suck me like you want it. Milk me of my seed." He grins and thrusts into his mouth pushing the remaining few inches in. Ben gasps at the surprises but Trenton doesn't give him any lenience. He thrusts deep inside Bens mouth and feels the boys throat around his tip. He continues to bob his head and hold it. Now with both hands. One each side as he controls the speed of Bens thirsty mouth. "Good boy. Enjoying it. Loving my taste. Keep it up and you'll get your reward." Trenton moans in pleasure. He had been pent up for a few days and was needing to empty his masterful nuts. His balls required a good empty and Ben seemed like the correct dump. But where? His throat was a nice bet but he knew better. Trenton knew that when claiming someone you needed to mark them. So Bens cute and pretty face would be perfect for marking his property. Ben almost spits up as the cock is thrusted into his throat. Trenton shivers and pulls out quickly. His cock covered with strands of spit from Bens mouth. Ben looks up glassy eyed. Trenton begins stroking himself. "Well Ben time for the final marking. Time to claim you as my own." He says holding his head back. He gasps and grunts as he feels his cock reaching a bursting point. Pre begins to spray out and as he strokes it globs of the salty jizz hit Bens skin. He shivers as his master claims him. Taking quick breaths from being forced into deep throating. Trenton holds Bens hair tight and looks down. "Fuck. Here I cum." He moans and begins spewing his hot seed onto Bens waiting face. Three hot white jets hit the center and another two go higher hitting his forehead and hair. The sixth hits his lips and the seventh his chin. Trenton pants now having official ownership of Ben. "That was great." He pants putting his now spent and semi hard dick away. "Ok my little pet. Time to go home." He says picking up his clothes. "My car's out back come along. But first. Remove that device." He points to the omnitrix. Usually it would be unable to remove. Being genetically locked and only removable should the wearer want to with all their being. But this was the case. Ben wanted to be with Trenton. His will of not. He put his hand over the green devise and it detached going into stasis. "Good boy. You can be my personal slave." He says pulling up a hidden cardboard box. He put a pre written note on top and left it with a beacon. This would ensure plumbers would retrieve the device. Trenton wasn't selfish and would keep it. He found Ben to be a far better prize. Wandering out back he opened his car door. A slim black sports car. Putting the cum covered and naked Ben inside Trenton got in the drivers seat and took off. Bens new live of slavery laid ahead. Trenton for one couldn't be more excited to test Bens other entrances out.

**Author's Note:**

> The next Journey is Trenton Wiseman and his newly Enslave Ben Tennyson, as they go after Ben's friend Rex Salazar.


End file.
